


Writing Fantasy

by frozenCinders



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang Xiao Long was most certainly the most beautiful, amazing person Blake had ever met. She reflected on this, pencil in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Fantasy

"Where is she?"

"We lost her trail, sir."

"Find her. I want her delivered to me alive."

Shivering black ears twitched as the hurried footsteps passed. Blake tightened the hand around her mouth, willing every fiber of her being to remain as quiet as possible. She stayed curled up into a ball in her cover, waiting until she was completely sure every last person had left. Hurriedly, yet carefully, she made her way out of the bush she'd been hiding in and then ran as fast as she could.

Blake ran and ran until she couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed, tears in her eyes. She couldn't tell if the tears were from lingering fear, or out of relief that her pursuers appeared to be long gone. She allowed herself to lie on the ground and catch her breath, heart still racing. The sound of her own heartbeat was deafening to her ears.

"Oh, wait, is that a person?" an unknown voice mused, startling Blake and eliciting a yelp from her. She got up slower than she would have liked and tried to run, but almost immediately tripped and fell again.

"Woah, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. Are you ok?" the stranger asked. Blake slowly turned her head, terrified eyes raising to meet the most beautiful sight they'd ever witnessed. An astoundingly gorgeous woman stood before her with one arm lowered, accompanied by more than a few stray blonde hairs. Blake was stunned by her beauty for a moment before she sat up and grabbed the outstretched hand, attempting to rub the dirt off of her face as she did.

"My name's Yang. What's yours?" she asked, voice just as beautiful as her face, Blake decided.

"... Blake," the Faunus answered. Yang gave a dazzling smile before allowing it to fade as she looked Blake over.

"Whose blood is that?" she asked, a calm concern lacing her voice. Blake sensed no assumption that the Faunus had killed someone, however, and wouldn't have feared answering even if that were the case.

"It's not blood," she said, "it's..."

Yang raised a brow, squinting a bit as she got delightfully close to Blake to check the scent of the red liquid.

"Is that... sauce? Why are you covered in sauce?"

Blake wanted to answer, but tears found their way back into her eyes.

"Oh my god... was someone gonna eat you?" Blake nodded.

"You poor thing!" Yang pulled Blake even closer, holding her tightly. "Don't worry, I've got you. You're safe now. I'll take care of you from now on."

In that moment, Blake truly felt safer than she ever had in her life. She never wanted to leave Yang's arms. Unable to resist, she leaned up and-

"Hey Blake, whatcha writing?"

Blake's eyes went wide as she immediately slammed her notebook shut.

"Nothing! Just... finishing my notes!" Blake lied, refusing to make eye contact. Fortunately, that wasn't unusual for her.

"Ok... well, lunch is over. Might wanna get a move on," Yang warned, giving a somehow knowing smile.

"Yeah. I'll, um... I'll catch up to you. Just let me finish this one part. You know, before I forget."

"Alright, see you at our next class!" Yang said, waving as she left, cheerful as ever. Blake pressed her lips together as she slowly opened her notebook once more, peeking at its contents. She stared at the doodle she drew of Yang reaching an arm out to her for a few seconds before closing the notebook and standing, deciding her classes should probably take priority over her fantasies.


End file.
